


sleep tight Snow-white!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland Elements, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Crazy, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Red String of Fate, a twist/play on, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: sleep tight Snow-white! i'll come and find you. this, i swear!haHAHahHAhaHAAAA!





	sleep tight Snow-white!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter song: Mini World by Indila (no but really, you wanna listen-no regrets)

_ ahhhh- _take a good look love, the sky is just so beautiful!

why-it’s an ocean of sweet milky-way with its marshmallow clouds and blueberry-expanse.

such a dazzling color-oh! i can feel my heart melting._yes.yes. _

tumbling down the chilly, summer horizons give me a euphoric-high;

i’ve never felt so alive dear!_more.more.more. _

i could almost scream…!-_mmm... _

the way you catch me in your sacred arms has me dying, no really-i’m dying. _help.help.help. _

“King…”

and we keep spiraling towards the hideous earth in delightful spins! embers flaring around our smoky-limbs._ dazzling red, shinning, blazing-so ooomph! _

_ so warm... _

my smile grows to the galaxies, tasting of sweet, strawberry-fondant, stretching and stretching wider. somehow, i miss the doe-awe in your fiery eyes. 

_ ba-dump. ba-dump. _

“you give me heaven,” i murmur, relishing in your bridal-hold on me. 

_ or the way your chest thumps louder when i rest my head against its firm embrace-how yummy! _

tantalizing fingers ruffle my hair, soothing me as though i’m the most adoring babe._ cute. _

(but-)

_ ‘not enough. not enough. not enough. not enough.’ _

finally, the devil’s symphony plays in my mind-_ and so begins our love story, how exciting! _

“_ ...Mikoto… _ ”_icing on my tongue. _

you gaze in surprise before my pupils morph into a dark, licorice hue. the same as darling roses.

i’m grinning like a cynical hatter’s cat, whispering syrupy-nothings to your terrified face. 

“don’t be scared, don’t be scared, i swear i’m alright-shhh, go to sleep. you’re tired.” cold, snowy palms slash through your insides, ripping out your delectable heart. 

blood sputters everywhere, even sipping from the cracks of your coughing teeth. 

“as your beloved knight, i promise i’ll save you. break my soul otherwise.” 

_ tastes like cake-batter-how scrumptious! _

the way your heart sashays on my tongue, then _ melts _ down my throat-_gulp.gulp._oh!-my eyes loll back from ecstacy. _i can feel you beating within me. we're becoming one-__ahhhhh...! _

red stains all over my mouth. honey tarnishes my veins, i’m wearing a creamy blush. 

“our fairytale can finally reign...” 

affection crawls through my bones, sinister. _ finally.finally.finally. _ we’re such a suckling commodity! i lick your lips open to kiss you passionately- _ more.more.more. _ flaming butterflies burst round us. _ swoosh! _

we keep edging closer towards the vicious-ground, 

still twirling…

but i'm cradling you instead now. _ i’ll keep you safe. _

phoenix wings made of embers sprout instantly from my back, saving us from a painful crash. i kneel amidst the rooftop on a single leg with you laying wearily in my clutch.

releasing your smoky mouth from mine, you start drifting out of conscience-_he’s dying…_

so i give you my wedding vow. “i’ll wake you with a poisoned apple in no time Snow-White. don’t worry.” 

you fall into permanent slumber.

_ “Tot...'ska…san?” _

huh…?

_ “Mikoto…san?” _

oh my, how rude of me! it seems we’ve had guests by the door this whole time, how could i be such a terrible host?!

“my utmost apologies for not seeing you sooner. hello! welcome Yata-_chan!_ Kusanagi-kun, everyone else!” 

fog permeates from my skin, gradually swirling around all of us. they only stare in shock, some dropping to the floor. _ if only i had my camera! _

“w-what...happened...we saw you land with him and...and you were...he was..you guys were...k-you're both bleeding and-is king...is he...g-gone? that can’t be right, right?...we all still have our...powers-”

_ cute Yata... _

“don’t worry, the show’s just begun. i haven’t forgotten about any of you!”

i chant a spell under my breathe. the mist suddenly covers everything. they all scream. “AHHHHHH!"

it'll be just fine. "We’re taking a trip to WOndErLAnd!-our new home!”

HOMRA pummels down the rabbit-hole, vanishing from our ugly-world.

hAhAHhaHAHhaAHHAHhahHAhahHAhahHAhahAHhahAHahAHA

**Author's Note:**

> -that was Mikototsu's first kiss btw! and what a romantic gesture it was...! all bloody and cursed and oh! just how we like our fairytales and dreamy love-stories...! (but fr tho-that would actually be pretty epic as much as it's fucked up)
> 
> -penny for your thoughts?! tbc!
> 
> (also, i can't be the only one who thinks this song describes Mikototsu's relationship PERFECT right?! like a sudden, heavenly light-burning bright!bright!bright! enough to calm you as it burns you too...)


End file.
